The binding machine for agriculture has features in that a number of binding steel needles are adhered with their sides being arranged to be neighbored to each other and are loaded into a steel needle supply part of a binding machine. Each steel needle is separated by a steel needle extrusion plate which is installed at an exit of the same and operates by a pressure of an operation lever, and the separated steel needle is pushed out through the exit of the steel needle supply part and is engaged to a binding tape. When the binding steel needle is extruded by pressing the operation lever, the steel needle extrusion plate is separated one by one from a steel needle group and is pushed to an outer side of the exit and is engaged to the binding tape; however the above described work is continuously and quickly performed, it needs to supply a certain pressure at a time. For this, the operation of the lever requires a lot of force when the worker starts operating the lever, as a result of which the worker may be easily tired and exhausted when working for a long time. Since a certain resistance which occurs in the middle of the operation of the machine is great, the steel needle extrusion plate may be transformed, so it does not come into contact with the pressing position of the binding steel needle for thereby deteriorating the binding accuracy, which results in the errors in operation and bad workability.